User talk:Jdude420
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Fan Of Lego Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Dino page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crazyguy56 (Talk) 05:21, June 17, 2012 Hey this is LBB here. ;) True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Welcome to my wiki Jdude! This is my wiki away from LMBW. I work on it when I have the time besides Modding(quit that), and school. :) How's it holding up at LMBW chat? I'm guessing not so well? Oh and tell Brick LBB says" Dude you have eyes, can't you see the updated rules on The Mod helper? We're (You Jdude) doing our job." True To The Blue⚡(Talk) BTW, no linking this place to anyone ok? hide it formt he recent wiki thingy on your user guy. ;) all of them? :P True To The Blue⚡(Talk) BTW on Swipe's comment on LBB_ gone.... I truely am gone from LMBW. :) I'll be building here instead. :P True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Ugh. I hate it when I word stuff I only understand it. :P Sorry a bout that JDude. True To The Blue⚡(Talk) nevermind. I should stop whatever I'm doing to you. True To The Blue⚡(Talk) I'm really glad I left now Jdude..... What's the problem now? True To The Blue⚡(Talk) LOL. The LMBW is falling fast! They don't understand. <---Happy is the code I'm laughing my head off. Seriously, new admins won't help the wiki. it will only distroy it Jdude. The users nominated for admin are going to retire because of their small experince on the wiki and the lousy users. the New admins won't last 3 months! they will be gone before you know it! I can give you more of my opinion, if you want it. It's mostly critical and are suggestions on the problem on the wiki. I even have ways to help it if needed. "again, sorry for any confusion I will give you. :P I will clear anything up later if you ask for it. True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Nice avie Jdude. = Happy :P So what do you want to me to scream about now? :P Users? The new admin? 2000 spam pages? :P True To The Blue⚡(Talk) You guys started wanting new amins yes? I'll also add more Emotes soon. XD True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Your staying out of it? I thought you were in it? True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Ugh... Just to say Klint is one of the users who made me quit. :/ His snappy talk makes me want to get him LBB style. :P True To The Blue⚡(Talk) What... Just a little Hello kitty and f unny awards by moi.... Nothing harmful. True To The Blue⚡(Talk) How are you confused? That's my way of dealing with "most" people. True To The Blue⚡(Talk) LOL. I just saw your post on ACM wiki. :P Sure, We can talk .:) True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Octoer of 2012. :P True To The Blue⚡(Talk) I was laughing when I saw that message. :P I can't believe I missed only that message. :P True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Come back. :P It's just somehow I can understand big talk I call it. :P True To The Blue⚡(Talk)